A Troublesome Chuunin Exam
by no-namey
Summary: Naruto Returnes to Konoha after 2 years of traing whit Jiraya and is nominated by Tsunade to take the Chuunin exam but who and what will he face in the exams . How will Narutos friends react to the fact that whitin him resides the monster Fox, kyuubi?
1. Return!

My first attempt on a story! The language may be a little simple because I am Swedish and do not speak/write English so much. But if I had written in Swedish no one would have understood, anyway please read! : D

You may also recognize some of the scenes in the beginning that occurred in the real Manga, don't let it bother you it won't happen in the next chapters.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. The sun shined bright through the windows in to the Hokage tower where a tall white haired man stood next to his apprentice whom had a proud smile on his lips.

"it's nice to see you again, Jiraya, Naruto." said the big cheested Hokage

"Likewise, baa-Chan!"

"so Naruto have you gotten any stronger over the years?" a pink haired kunochi asked

"of course, dattebayo!!" the loudmouthed ninja declared

"well..."

Naruto turned his attention to Tsunade quizzical

"as you know the chuunin exams is coming up, why don't you prove it? your strength that is."

"you mean..?"

She nodded. "I nominate you to the chuunin exam." she said and smirked.

The blondes face lit up whit blissfulness.

"I'm awesome. only an hour in Konhoa after years and i am already going for chuunin. well Sakura-Chan, this time we will certainly win! But who will be the third teammate be...?"

The two sannin saw the young ninjas spirit drop in thought of their lost teammate. Sauske.

"Naruto I hate to break it to you but Sakura already is a chuunin." Tsunade stated

Naruto broke out of his trance and looked at Sakura who was standing whit her hands at her waist nodding much in hauteur.

"the same goes for shikanmaru, ino, chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, lee and tenten. Neji has already been promoted to Jounin." sakura said

Naruto felt his jaw hit the ground.(along whit his high, proud spirit from before) "ehhhhhh!"

"well who am i going to take it whit then?!" naruto asked

"Sarutobi Konohamaru and his teammate moeig"

"Ok, we'll beat the crap out of the other teams!, dattebayo!"

"Yeah, yeah...." Kakashi said as he entered the window "will you tone down a bit, it has been so peaceful for 2 ½ years, and here you come and make such a ruckus." he said whit an amused tone.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"you have certainly grown Naruto..." he said as he looked at his former student whit a nostalgic face. Which didn't say much to others than himself science most of his face was hidden behind a mask.

"hey, hey.. sensei i have a present for you!" he said as he took out the last issue of icha-icha tactics and handed it over to his Sensei.

"ohhhhh!" he said and giggled slightly as he read the first page.

- Unknown hidden Cave -

"The nine-tales jinchurriki has arrived back in Konoha after his training whit Jiraya, whit him no longer safely under the sannin's wing we can easily capture him."

Kisame looked whit a skeptical look at his comrade. "He will be under constant protection in Konoha. If anything the odds has just grown smaller, Itachi-san"

"you would think so." the crimson eyed man said whit a smirk on his lips. "...but as luck would have it, he his participating in the chuunin exams in a couple of weeks, that's when we strike".

the smirk spread at Kisames lips as well now. "Well, well. That's convenient"

- HOKAGE TOWER -

In the Hokage´s office remained only Naruto and the two sannin now.

Sakura had some urgent business at the Hospital and Kakashi mumbled something whit his newly gained book pressed against his face. Naruto knew exactly what he had in mind.

"Well, i guess I better be of as well". He smirked; "i haven't had the chance to go to ichirakus yet" as he turned to walk away Jiraya placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait" he demanded

Naruto looked quizzical but the seriousness in the sannins faces made him sit down in a chair across from Tsunades desk.

"what's up, baa-Chan, ero-sennin?"

a vein popped and Tsunades serious face withered away and she grabbed Naruto's jacket.

"talk whit more respect to your superiors!" she said whit an annoyed yet amused (though she tried her best to hide it) tone.

Naruto smiled a bright smile and Tsunade let go of the blond.

She went back to her serious face yet again.

"I suppose you know what we wish to talk to you about?"

Naruto shook his face sheepishly in a futile attempt to make her drop the subject since he knew this topic wasn't a pleasant one. _Akautsuki._

It didn't work out though

"It is a big risk letting you participate in the chuunin exams whit the Akutsuki on your tail, you know…"

Jiraya carried on Tsunades information as she hesitated and drew back her next words when she saw the blond sitting across from her dropping his head looking slightly depressed.

"My sources confirm that they know of your return and of you taking part in the chuunin exams, the odds of they not showing up before you during the exams are much smaller than they actually showing up."

Naruto looked up at his sensei and saw worry in his eyes. He glanced over at Tsunade and saw the same thing.

He hated it. He wasn't some helpless little kid anymore. Though he was glad over their concern.

"It's okay, baa-Chan, ero-sennin..." he started but was cut off by Tsunade

"It's NOT okay Naruto!"

He was stunned at her voice, all those emotions filled within on voice. But most worry. Worry for his safety.

"I… _we_ can't stand to loose you!"

Naruto was yet again stunned over how emotional the Hokage was.

Jiraya spoke hesitantly. "...just promise us to be careful, and don't be reckless and above all you must promise us that you inform us at once if you notice any suspicious." His emotion was pure, not mixed like his former teammate's was. His voice was pure whit concern for his student.

"Of course" he mumbled.

Jiraya and Tsunade was relived and then Tsunade spoke once more

"Then there is the matter of your friends…"

Naruto looked up this time it was his face that showed the most worry.

"Konohamaru, Moegi and Sakura are to be informed about your situation, obviously since you will take the chuunin exams whit two of them and go on mission's whit Sakura in the future."

"Naruto looked dreaded. He was scared. How would they react to him carrying a monster inside him. And not any monster. _The_ kyuubi… the monster fox who killed so many in Konoha 16 years ago…

Would they turn their back on him like all the other villagers had done, would they gaze upon him whit cold eyes that screamed of hatred. Would he be forced to go back to the hell called 'loneliness'? He was horrified.

At last he replied; "I don't have a choice in the matter, do I?"

Much to Naruto's dislike, the Hokage shook her head.

"We must place your safety first" Jiraya stated.

"I see…" he claimed. But he didn't see. Well he did see actually, but he didn't want to see.

He dragged himself up on shaky legs and walked swiftly towards the door. He didn't want to stay and hear as this conversation turned worse. But then he felt to hand on his shoulder again. Jiraya told him once more to wait.

He was glad he stood whit his head against the door as he didn't want to show this face to anyone. He wanted to burst to tears and scream to them that they couldn't just break down what he had worked for to get so many years. _Friends. _He was so scared; he didn't want to go back to how it was before…

"You do have a choice in this matter though…" Tsunade started, "the former rookie nine as well as team Gai… I wish to inform them as well…"

"WHAT!? WHY!?!" he screamed before he could contain himself as he turned swiftly around to face the blonde sannin.

Then both Jiraya and Tsunade saw the young ninjas horrified face.

Jiraya turned his simple touch on Naruto's shoulder to a warm embrace. He didn't hug his sensei back he was far too stiff to move at the moment.

"Because they care. Because we care" he whispered softly.

"but what if…" the blond ninja mumbled. Jiraya who understood what this was about released the embrace and stared straight into Narutos eyes.

"Don't even think about it. They would never abandon you, they are your friends" he said whit reassuring tone in his voice.

"Wouldn't _you_ want to be informed if _your_ friend's life were in grave danger?"

Naruto glanced over at Tsunade 'of course I would' he thought

"your answer?" Tsunade asked

Naruto hesitantly replied; "do whatever you want"

"I will. Be ready for a meeting about this at the end of this week."

Whit that, Naruto left the room no longer in mood for his Ramen. He walked straight home.


	2. Revelation

Chapter 2: Revelation - _Will they greet him to hell once more?_

Naruto lay awake in his bed staring at rising sun, he hadn't slept under the entire night, the week was out and he had been called for a meeting at the Hokages office at ten sharp. _The meeting. _A meeting about him, about his monster. He had gone through all possible outcomes (non of them to his liking) of the meeting under the night and all the 3 previous nights and the 3 previous days, he had been pretty much isolated from society during this time, he hadn't meet anyone of his old friends after his return to Konoha. Of course, they had all heard from Sakura that he was back and they had come knocking on the door but everybody whit the same answer, nothing. Naruto hadn't even bothered opening the door. He couldn't face them as he knew that might as well be the last time he saw them smiling at him.

The clock had turned 9.30 and Naruto started his walk to the Hokage tower, whit the usual cold eyes glaring at him, knowing al his 'friends' would be glaring him al the same later today. He wanted to think so because if you place your hopes low you will never be disappointed. There on the streets of Konoha walked a completely broken and changed Uzumaki Naruto, scared of his own thoughts.

_They watch me, their eyes not knowing,  
knowing nothing of what they see.  
Knowing nothing about the underneath  
knowing nothing about my hell.  
Soon they would  
Would they join the devils…?_

I walked into the Hokages tower arriving 15 minutes to 10 to find everybody already waiting. They all looked at him whit worry in their eyes, a look Naruto knew would reverse soon enough. He couldn't blame them for the worry though, he had bags under his eyes and was pale white, (he hadn't slept for days.)

He didn't walk up to them but went in to the corner of the room where it was darkest seeing that he didn't want to show his face to them, he didn't want their worry.

They al stared at him but Naruto didn't care. "Naruto… come over here and sit" Tsunade said in o soft voice. "Please" Jiraya added desperately. Naruto looked down at his feet. How could he, he was frozen to the spot not being able to move. Even if he wanted to come over and sit (which he didn't want) he couldn't.

The four ex-jounin teachers whom already knew about Narutos situation looked at him whit sad eyes. Naruto's own teacher walked down to him, he laid a comforting hand on his shoulder and whispered the altering words; "Is this really the Uzumaki naruto I know? I promise you that they won't leave you, have higher hopes for your friends"

Narutos eyes widened and he glanced up at his teachers masked head, he was smiling a sincere smile against him and they walked up to the group. He looked determinant but still scared as he meet the concerned stares of his friends whom let out sighs of relief as Naruto joined them.

"let's get his over whit" Tsunade said and looked at the group whit Team Kurenai, Team Asuma, Team Kakashi, Team Gai and Ebisu whit his two students Moegi and Konohamaru

"So as you know I have assembled you here today to discuss the situation of the shinobi Uzumaki Naruto…"

Naruto felt the stares but he didn't look around to face them instead he stared at Tsunade waiting for her to continue. At least that was what showed. He did neither, his eyes weren't really fixed upon anything and waiting, why would he do that, he didn't even want this to happen. But is was a façade he carried at the moment to avoid awkward questions.

"this may be hard for you to hear, but it will be hardest for Naruto so I beg you to not jump into any conclusions regarding him-" The group of young shinobi looked quizzical"-I assure you that I will throw you out of the room, it won't be a pleasant ride from here!" she said whit a harsh voice. They were even more confused now but it didn't show as they were petrified whit fright. They all knew how horrifying the Hokages wrath was.

"You all know about the Kyuubi attacking Konoha 16 years ago, right?"

"Yes, Tsunade shishou" Sakura said whit a clear voice and the rest nodded in agreement

"The fourth Hokage killed it but was killed in doing so-." She continued

"Wrong. The fourth didn't kill the Fox, which is impossible, he is too strong."

They looked stunned

"Instead he sealed it inside a newly born child. That child was Naruto"

Everybody's heads turned swiftly to Naruto, staring, not believing what they had just heard. Some of them thinking maybe Naruto would correct the Hokage, that it wasn't true.

"Is that true, Naruto?" Sakura said looking sad and concerned about his teammate.

Naruto had now lowered his head, once more avoiding the awkward gazes. He didn't want to know what they were saying. Even though he thought he knew already, they were the same. The same as theirs. The same as everybody else's outside this room had always been. Cold, hateful and saying loud and clear without remorse that they wished him dead. He clenched his fists hard fighting the tears.

Lee's voice was heard, hesitantly. "Naruto? Tell them that they are wrong that you couldn't carry that monster…"

An awkward silence filled the room

That's it, he couldn't fight the tears anymore, as they streamed down his face he raised his head and met their glares. They were stunned; 'is it true?'

Sakura ran forward to Naruto and embraced him. Now it was Narutos time to be stunned, they weren't staring at him whit hateful cold eyes, they were filled whit concern. Concern for him, the one whom carried their enemy, a broad smile spread over his face as he fell unconscious to the floor.

-

-

-

Authors Notes: mohahahaa!!! Short and a cliffhanger. I'm evil as hell I know but I will update shortly.  
-for you whom read my other story it says that I was going to cancel this one and continue this story in that one after I make a timeskip but I changed my mind, : D. Will be writing both of them but not putting in this of course.

Personally I hate this chapter… the ending sucks but well the start was like okay… revive your thoughts (;

Disclaimer: The series Naruto does Not belong to me (obviously)

Don't forget to - R&R


	3. Target

Chapter 3: Targeted

* * *

"Huh!?" "Naruto-nii?!" Konohamaru shouted

Naruto lay on the floor grinning wide.

"hahah… that boy… no worries… he's just asleep. Not sleeping for three days straight and being under constant mental stress… the strain took over that's all." Tsunade stated as the teenagers gathered around Naruto.

Tsunade and Jiraya as well as the jounin's (except Neji) was laughing at the boy. The others just stared at him, still shocked at what they had heard just moments ago. 'He has the Kyuubi sealed inside of him'… Hinata thought as she stared at her crush 'that's the reason for his suffering' she felt tears well up, she didn't hold them back and turned to sob in Neji's arms. Neji stood dumbstruck. 'Was this his secret, the symbol he could never rid himself of, that's too cruel.'

Sakura was sobbing as well kneeling beside Naruto. She stroked his hair. 'I'm sorry Naruto if I never was there for you, it must have been really hard.' She smiled at his blond teammate sleeping soundly as if it was the most comfortable and fitting place to sleep in the world.

Kakashi smiled brightly at him as he lifted his sleeping student and placed him at the couch not too far from the group, still in their eyesight. 'I told you so, they would never betray you' he whispered in his student's ear.

"so"… "do you have anything you like to ask about this?" Tsunade asked

The young shinobi's stared at Their Hokage. Annoyed over the silence she wanted to make sure about their feelings. "I want you to understand that this was nothing he choose and-"

"of course we know that, Naruto-kun is a hero. This is what it means to have the will of power!" Lee shouted out being the only one enough at ease to even open his mouth. The others seemed to concur in silent.

"indeed he is" Jiraya agreed smiling glad over how Narutos friends still seemed to accept him and even more understand him. Tsunade smiled as bright as her former teammate happy over their reactions.

"it must have been hard growing up whit no friends and being hated for something that wasn't even his fault" Chuoji mumbled glancing over at the sleeping form of him friend.

Shikamaru nodded in agreement. "so Godaime, why tell us this now of all times, there must be something going on?"

"Cleaver as ever Shikamaru… I will allow Jiraya to explain the situation to you as he know the most about it"

"yes, Tsunade-Hime" Jiraya said and looked at them whit a serious face.  
"Naruto is targeted by a extremely dangerous organization consisted of 9 S-Rank criminals named Akatsuki"

They were yet again stunned.

"Wha-, Why!?" Shikamaru said louder than he intended. Everybody waited tensed for the sannins answer.

"the Kyuubi of course, they wish to extract it from his body and use it for their own gain…"

"those bastards…" Kiba growled

"…but if that were to be done the host would-

"you don't mean he?!" Sakura shouted

"yes, if the biju is extracted from it's host, the host would inevitably **die**…"

The room fell in silence

"no way…" Konohamaru whispered to himself

Hinata and Sakura were crying fearsome

Kiba's anger grew. "what the hell do they think he is?!, he isn't something they can harness for their own gains… bastards!!!"

"And so during the chuunin exams would be the perfect time for them to strike, when he is totally unguarded" Jiraya finished

"That's why we are informing you" Tsunade stated

"fair enough, but why let him participate in the chuunin exams if the risks are so big?"

"The Akatsuki is a strong organization, when or were they strike has no difference, and naruto is not the dumb little boy he was 2 ½ years ago, he knows the sincerity of the situation and won't be reckless if he were to face the akatsuki. There is no reason why I wouldn't let him participate and he is safer here in the village than out on a mission."

"I really hope so… "Shikamaru mumbled to himself. He spoke up so the Hokage could here. "This certainly turned out to be a troublesome chuunin exam… Well since I'm going to be examiner in these years' chuunin exams I suppose I can keep a watchful eye on him."

"I hope you will" Tsunade answered gladly.

"…"

"As for the identity of his pursuers..."

They all stiffend again.

"One of them is a missing-nin from the hidden mist, one of the seven shinobi sword men. Hosikage Kisame. And the other it a missing-nin originally from Konoha…"

The group let out a loud gasp

"Uchihia Itachi"

"The one who wiped out his entire clan?!" Lee asked horrified

"…the one and only" Kakashi standing beside Lee answered.

"Sauske's brother" Sakura hissed at the name "I'll make him pay for what he has done to dose two…"

Another silence lingered in the room, but that awkward silence from before but a tensed angry silence. They all stared at Naruto. They couldn't believe what burden he had been shouldering for all these years without them knowing. Without his friends support. And still he smiled that brilliant smile as if he was the most fortuneted person in the world.

"When you meet Naruto again outside this room, as his friends, you know what to do. He wouldn't want you to act any differently than you have before. He doesn't want the Kyuubi to come between you and him in any way even if it were for Narutos change; I assure you he wouldn't want it." Jiraya said whit a pleading voice. "Just give him time and he will be back to his old self in no time"

everybody agreed whit the sannin.

"That was all. you are dismissed… ". Tsunade ordered

They all took one last glimpse at Naruto before they left.

'… you really are strong… naruto… . Neji thought smiling sad and gladly at the same time as he left the room.

Konohamaru was the last one out and he said loud and clear whit a proud voice; "I expect nothing less from my rival!" he left the room whit a grin much similar to the one Naruto always bore.

Naruto whom had started too come to smiled broad at those words before he went into unconsciousness again.

-

-

* * *

-Authors Notes: A REALLY short chapter this time but I didn't want to put in these next happenings in this chapter, it would look weird. But I did recently update like yesterday? It was if I remember so… it really doesn't matter it is so short I suppose (:

Disclaimer: The series Naruto does Not belong to me (obviously)

-

R&R

Should involve the kazekage and co in the chuunin exams? (;


	4. Face To Face

Chapter 4: Face to Face

- Konoha Streets -

"HEEEEEYYYYY, Naruto!!" Lee shouted as he, Shikamaru and Sakura ran towards him.

"ah, hey guys…" Naruto whom just had been let out of the Hospital, (which he had to spent to much time just because of exhaustion he had complained) hadn't faced one of his friends since they was told about his secret. He didn't know if he had imagined the smiles and concerned looks upon him before he collapsed 2 days ago so he took his distance watching the three warily.

They smiled warmly against him. Naruto frowned and stepped back. "how can you.."

"can what..?" "Smile at you, talk whit you, be whit you because what I can recall we have been doing that for the last years and no monster will ever change that!" Shikamaru stated looking at his friend trying to catch his gaze but Naruto wouldn't meet it. He didn't answer them.

"Naruto-kun if anything you are a hero, the jailer of a fearsome threat. You are no Monster." A seriousness that was rarely heard in Lee's voice made naruto flinch and glance up at them.

Sakura walked up to him and placed her hand around his necks and hugged him while whispering in his ears, his words of salvation; _"we will always be there for you Naruto…"._

She released him and looked him straight in the eye; "remember that_, never ever_ forget it, _never ever _doubt it!"

"I… I'm… sorry…" he stuttered

"you have nothing to be sorry about" Shikamaru protested "we have a messag e to you from Tsunade-sama, you are to meet your new teammates about the exams in the afternoon."

"yeah… but it's like ages until then for the youthful so Naruto-kun why don't we head over to the ichirakus for some ramen, I suppose you haven't had time to go there since you return?" Lee said smiling brightly at his friend whom seemed to have put most of his insecurity behind him.

"no I haven't!!" Naruto shouted and started racing towards the ramen stand whit Lee. Shikamaru and Sakura stared at the two while walking slowly after them. "I'm glad he's back, to Konoha and to his rightful self" Sakura said smiling after the two boys. "yeah, it is" Shikamaru agreed.

-Ichiraku ramen-

Naruto had just finished his tenth bowl whit ramen and had 5 pair eyes staring at him as if wondering if maybe his stomach worked somewhat like a cows, whit all four stomachs but all his fore Ramen. Lee looked in defeat at his pile whit empty bowls they were nowhere near Naruto's level, they had decided for a competition of who could eat the most ramen. Lee was now forced to reach the conclusion that not even he could beat the hyperactive blond in the art of Ramen Soup. Tenchis eyebrow twitched as he looked at the bowls, he had promised that he would not charge Naruto for his ramen today since it was the first time in 2 ½ years his old customer had come for his daily ramen, he had completely forgotten about Narutos huge appetite.  
"Well I guess I should head up to baa-chan's tower then, dattebayo"  
He said his goodbyes and left for his meeting.

-Hokage tower –

The Hokage eyed Naruto when he stepped inside her office, to see how he was keeping up after recent events.  
"Yo, baa-chan!" he said loudly alarming everybody that he had arrived. Late for that matter.  
Tsunade whom saw Naruto seemed to be back to himself started scolding for his lack of respect, coming in late and making such a ruckus, which was not acceptable the Hokage lectured the blond ninja. Konohamaru and Moegi looked relived at their new temporary teammate was back to his old self.

"so anyways the Chuunin exams is only one week away."

"whaaat?!" 'that's like no time at al" Naruto thought to himself.

"Ha we will make it, Naruto-niichan" Konohamaru said

"yeah, I can't let something like this come in my way of becoming Hokage! Dattebayo" he said rasing his fist in a haughtily way.

"Me neither!!" Konohamaru shouted

"yeah, yeah!, will you two qu-" Tsunade started but before she could finish her sentence both of here victims had already been kicked hard in the head, sitting on the floor clutching their heads.

"what the- Moegi!" Konohamaru complained

"Listen carefully to Tsunade-sama, we don't want to hear your damn blabbering!"

Both Naruto and Konohamaru stood up slowly glaring at the kunochi.

Tsunade smirked at the three, good thing she is there to keep the two in check during the exams. "… as I was saying, there is one week to the exams and I wish for you to train your teamwork whit Jiraya during this time, is that understood?"

"of course baa-chan" Naruto exclaimed

"Good. you will start immediately.. Jiraya you can come in now"

Through the window hopped the tall white haired toad-sennin.

"Yo, Naruto, seems you do cannot escape my training for more than a week.

"yeah, it sucks." Naruto admitted looking slightly disappointing

"wha- What the hell of a response is that, ungrateful brat…" he muttered.

"well if we were to swap roles you would surely act the same. You only paid attention to those girls leaving me by myself training my ass of!"

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever" Jiraya said lazily waning his hand "let's head out"

"To a proper training ground I hope. We aren't going to be in a miles radius from a hot spring" Naruto demanded.

Jiraya didn't answer; he just smiled an evil smirk and stared at his student.

Naruto let out a long sigh.

-

-

-

Autors Notes: Jiraya the pervert is back! (: YEY!

Ahhhh, I want to write something exiting. This sooo booring. Maybe make a little skip whit al this Jiraya training and go straight to the first exam, and shorten that up a bit sp we can finally get to the action… we'll see :D.

Disclaimer: The series Naruto does Not belong to me (obviously)

R&R


	5. The First Exam

**Chapter 5: The first exam**

'Team Naruto' which was the new name of the newly formed trio, Naruto, Konohamaru and Moegi sat at training ground 5 panting drenched in sweat. "Yo brats, good work this week." They turned their attention to Jiraya. Naruto had been pretty surprised at Jirayas devotion to their training this week. Naruto saw the motive behind it though. since they had mostly trained defensive formations and only some for sneak attacks, those for sneak attacks was obviously so they could sneak up on another team and steel a scroll and the others, well they were clearly for Akatsuki although his Sensei never admitted it. "Well the first test is tomorrow so go get some rest" he said and smiled proudly at the trio. They turned their backs to the Sennin and headed towards the village. "Naruto, will you stay for a sec, I wish to exchange some quick word whit you before you leave." Naruto nodded and walked or rather dragging his feet back to him since he was so exhausted. "So… this close to the exams have… you noticed anything suspicious?" Naruto looked jaded at him, he had been asked the exact same question al week. He sighed. "no, ero-sennin. It's cool, if we are lucky they wont show up!" he said and smiled sheepishly. He didn't believe that himself. "ha, don't get your hopes up, they will surly come." He responded whit a serious voice yet sad. He didn't want Naruto put through al this, he was just a kid. "yeah, whatever, I'll just beat them down." Jiraya smiled a encouraging smile to his student. "yeah, just be careful".  
"yeah, yeah" he said waving his hand in front of him in a dismissive gesture before he headed back to the village.

-

- Narutos Apartment – 

The stars shined upon the blond teens face as he sat outside his apartment reveling a sadness only ever showed to the stars. Naruto had always had a good sixth sense. Things had been going far too smoothly since he had come back. Something was bound to happen soon. "We will always there for you, Naruto"; Sakuras words rang in his ears. Filling him whit a warm securing feeling but at the same time horror, them by his side… always. Always. He was a boy who stood before an inevitable threat. He didn't want them by his side at those times. But he knew that they certainly stand by him. But for how long would they be able to? He knew that so secure their safety he would have to sacrifice his own. He was ready to make that decision when the time came. Whit that resolve he stood up and walked to his bead and lay his head down ready for sleep to overtake him.  
'I promise you, that I will always protect you. As you have always done whit me, I don't care what it takes.' He fell fast asleep unaware of the red swirling eyes watching him.

-

-Somewhere in Konoha – 

"oi, Itachi-san. Why didn't we just take the bastard now!?"  
"hmph.." Itachi glared at his companion as if he was a total imbecile.

"Because… If we were to take him now, a great number of Konoha Shinobi would appear and be on our trail at once."  
"we will use the boys weakness against him to lure him into our trap, if it goes smoothly, no one will now he is gone for at least a day or a half. It will give us quite the advantage"  
"yeah… but do you really think he will go through whit that without struggle…?" Kisame questioned  
"ah, I'm sure. Naruto-kun is quite easy to read, I have him lingered around my finger"  
Kisame looked satisfied at his answer and turned his face into the darkness as they moved away from the jinchuuriki apartment.

-The next day, Hokage tower-

"soooo, Naruto-nii. Are you exited!? It's the first day of the exams!"

Naruto turned his (surprising Konohamaru) down hearted face to him.

"huh?, what is wrong Naruto-niichan? Moegi asked.

"well, I just heard Ibiki won't be the examiner for the first exam this year…"

"so?"  
"well you see… I don't really have the head for this kind of exam… you know… I am not that..."  
"you aren't what?"

"He isn't that smart. Minus 'that', 'He isn't smart'. A complete idiot actually!" he heard a voice taunting him.  
"I am NOT stupid, I'm just not that book smart!' Naruto swung around whit a angry face to see who had insulted him so. He saw Sakura staring back at him looking rather amused. Narutos anger withered away. "Hello, Sakura-chan!" he said happily as if the nasty comment had been some kind of polite greeting.

"actually, he would have failed his first chuunin exams at the first exam if luck hadn't been on his side. You see… Naruto didn't write down a single answer… "

"huh!?, then how did he pass?" Moeig asked her fellow shinobi

Naruto whom didn't like being talked about while he was in the room, chipped in; "I may not have written down any answers but I answered the last and most important question right and passed."

"Yeah, whatever. That wasn't a nifty question. So it doesn't count" She said looking over at the Hookage whom laughed at the scene. "A stuck up Sakura and a muttering Naruto as well as two very confused genin. Naruto snapped at this. He wasn't going to appear as some damn idiot. But before he could act he was restrained by Sakura, she had learned over the years to read his friends actions so she stopped him before he could do anything that would make them earn the Hokages wrath. Because you really didn't want that.  
"So, you called for me shishou?"  
"ah Sakura, yes. Could you show these brats to the where the first exam will be hosted?  
Sakura felt Naruto struggling 'he wasn't a brat' he mumbled, but no one heard. "Yes of course, Tsunade shishou, I'll be going right away"

"She dragged Naruto out of the room still restraining him and the other two genin looking amused followed close behind.

Outside the Hokages tower Sakura released her firm grip on Naruto and he straightened out his back as well as rubbing his sore neck. He glared at the pink haired kunoichi but she ignored him.

She turned to Moegi "lets go" she said smiling warmly.

Konohamaru and Naruto walked side by side glaring at the two girls

"women really are scary, naruto-nii"

"yeah, they are." He agreed.

They had arrived at the locale where the first exam would take place. Naruto was sweating, he couldn't fail here, dammit! Sakura turned to naruto for the first time since they left the Hokages office she had been preoccupied whit Moegi. "You will do fine, Naruto. You can't stay a idiot forever if you want to become Hokage." She smiled encouraging at him. He smiled at the rarely kind words Sakura spoke. "of course I can't. Thanks, Sakura-chan!"  
"well I'll be parting from you here, I have some business at the hospital, god luck you three!"  
"thank Sakura-neechan!" Konohamaru and Moegi said simultaneously.  
"yeah, thanks again Sakura-chan" Naruto said.  
She waved and hurried down the hall.  
"well shall we get going then?" naruto turned to pair and they nodded gladly as they walked through the doors to face their opponents.

-Hokage Tower-

Jiraya hopped through the window to Tsunade's Office. "why cant you use the door like everyone else?" She said annoyed "well that wouldn't be so original, would it?" Tsunade sighed. "anyway, give your report" "of course Tsunade-hime, well as far as I can tell nothing out of the ordinary as occurred, but it doesn't really surprise me. It would be stupid to act so early into the exam."  
"Yes, it would…"

-chuunin exams-

Naruto walked into the room, filled whit shinobi from the sand, leaf and mist. Naruto didn't recognize any of them; they didn't really stand out either. They all stared at the newly arrive group, well mostly at Naruto. "Hey, Konohamaru… why are they all staring at us?"  
"They aren't staring at _us_, they are staring at _you_" he replied "Huh!?, why, do I have something on me?!" He said grabbing his entire body. Moegi sighed. "Well obviously, you trained under one of the legendary sannin under 2 ½ years after all." "oh!" He grinned widely at the crowd, they cocked their heads at him, he stood bent down touching himself whit one hand on his ear and the other hand under his foot. If that he looked weird wasn't the problem before, it was now. Why under his foot?, what obscene thing could possible hide there that was visible to others. "is this the man said to have trained under the Jiraya under nearly 3 years…?" a girl whispered to her comrade. Naruto straightened out his body and walked towards a free bench pouting. Everyone in the room stared at him. 'ahhhh, why do I always end up like this.' He looked dreamishly up at the ceiling.

Everybody's attentions as well as team Narutos was redirected to a door opening at the far end of the room. Through it stepped the examiner. She presented himself as Hitomi Woyn. Naruto had never heard or seen this woman before. They entered the room where the exam would take place and they were placed on their respective places. Team Naruto was places far away from each other.  
He was Shikamaru sitting across the room taking notes. The examiner passed out the test and Naruto started sweating again. 'I will make it!' he told himself.

-2 hours later-

Naruto let out a long sigh when the examiner called out that the exam was over. It had been a regular paper test. Naruto had answered around half of the questions and felt confident about his answers. Konohamaru looked devastated and understood how Naruto hadn't been able to do this during his first time and said that he had indeed been lucky, he earned a punch from Naruto at that, told him it wasn't luck but skill. Moegi had passed all the questions brilliantly. Now they just had to wait in the room they had sat earlier waiting for the exam to start.  
"so your Uzumaki, huh?" A boy around Narutos age but slightly taller than him stood before him eying him. It was something about his attitude that really ticked Naruto off. "yeah, what of it?"  
the boy didn't answer. "I said wh-"  
The boy grabbed Naruto by the collar. "I heard you perfectly" He stated simply.  
"what the hell is your problem?! Put him down!" Konohamaru shouted.  
"why would I?" Before Konohamaru could answer the boy got a kick to his chest and flew instantly through the room. Naruto glared at him as he lowered his leg. "what business do you have whit me?" He asked calmly. "hmph, nothing really. He turned his gaze through the window behind Naruto and followed something whit his eye. "what are you looking at?" Naruto demanded and turned around to see what his challenger had spotted. He saw nothing. "Hey you, what did you see?!"  
"…nothing much" he replied lazily. "oh, really…what's your name?"  
"my name is of no importance, Uzumaki."  
"the hell it isn't" Naruto said as he charged at the boy. He evaded the attack easily and whit unfathomable skill grabbed Narutos ankle and threw him on the floor. Naruto coughed up blood.  
"Naruto-nii?!" Konohamaru shouted and ran towards his comrade but was stopped by the nameless boy. "I suggest you let him learn to take care of himself, boy."  
"why, you!"  
"Konohamaru, he's right, back away." Naruto said as he sat up drying is away his blood from his cheek and glared at the boy quizzical. 'What the hell is his aim...?'  
Naruto had to cast those thoughts aside as the examiner stepped through the door again.  
"so… boys and girls, here in my hand I have the results…"

-

-

-Authors Notes –

Longest chapter so far!  
And a mysterious boy appears!

About the first exam, The thing is that I really didn't want to write it so I skipped it… And no, Naruto is not smart in this series.. like I was saying I really didn't want to write it so he had to be smart so I didn't have to develop the exam further.  
Finally there will be some action in the next chapter when the second exams starts!

Disclaimer: The series Naruto does Not belong to me (obviously)

R & R


	6. His intentions?

**Chapter: 6, His intentions?**

* * *

"…Rukie rydonoll"  
"Tara froidey  
"Miki gono"  
"Kenji Takko…"  
Naruto saw people cheering and people looking angry as well as sobbing. Weak he thought, it's just your lack of skill, dammit. Though he thought he would sob too if he failed here because of his stupidity. He hadn't seen his attacker done sobbing, cheering or gone mad. So he assumed his name hadn't been called yet but he wasn't sure cuz this guy didn't really show that much emotion. He somewhat resembled Sauske in that aspect but they looked totally different. This guy looked more like Gaara though his spike hair was laid down covering his left eye. Other than that they looked pretty much the same. His eyes were black, they hid something that even Naruto couldn't decipher. He looked at him frustrated. ' why the hell did this guy attack me so suddenly.' "hmph, what a jerk" He turned his head towards me and I realized that I had said the last part out loud. He didn't seem bothered instead he said; "do you always daydream like this, Uzumaki? Did you even realize that he stopped calling the names" Naruto looked up in sheer confusion. "what really!?" He screamed and every head was turned towards him as he broke the cheering from the other contestants. Apparently everybody who didn't pass had now left. "Did I pass?!" He shouted ignoring all the glares. "Bah, Naruto-nii, you really are clueless sometimes, Of course we did!!" He said increasing his voice as he started shouting;"we did it, we did it, we did it." Naruto and Konohamaru had now joined hands and started hopping around in circles. Moegi face palmed herself and stepped away from the two while mumbling; "idiots, utter idiots"

"so Uzumaki, Sarutobi… would you mind quiet down a bit?" the examiner said slightly annoyed. "as I was saying, this is the examiner for the second exam, Mitarashi Anko. " "as he was saying' my ass, I didn't hear any of this." "well you were fixed upon others things, naruto- nii he said and rolled his eyes. "whatever..." He turned his face around swiftly when he finally had gotten al the words into his head. "ANKO?!" He screamed even louder than before. Anko smirked viciously at the blond ninja as he called out her name. 'oh no, not her… she is really creepy' he thought.  
"ok, follow me everybody, the second exam will start immediately" she yelled and everybody followed here loyally.

* * *

-Konoha Forest of Death Outside –

Naruto glanced around in the crowd trying to find the Gaara/sauske crossover boy. ' I wonder if he passed, I really want to finish our match from earlier… There!' He spotted him, he stood whit his team around 50 meters from 'team naruto'. Naruto stared at the team they didn't seem to have a good unity. At least not whit him, the other two seemed to know each other really good though. But naruto was again interrupted in his thought; "So you will collect two scrolls…" _A/N -I'm going to skip explaining the instructions since I can assume if you read this you have already read the Manga and the second exam will be the same here!- _"…Understood?" Anko finished._  
_"so the rules are the same as last time, oh how original of you!" Naruto said ironically while rolling his eyes. Ankos eyebrow twitched, "well boy…" She moved swiftly behind him "… shall we repeat the other part of our previous encounter as well?" she said and pulled out a kunai and placed it at Narutos throat. "ehhh.. no it's okay, really…" he said in a shaky voice. He sighed in relive when she removed her kunai. "too bad" she said looking slightly disappointed. '_disappointed_?!, what the hell is wrong whit that woman?!' Naruto screamed inwardly.  
She turned to face the group of Genin. "well what are you waiting for, get into your positions."  
She waited for the genin to get ready and then yelled; "GO!" And whit those words they were all off into the Forest of death.

* * *

- Konoha forest of Death inside –

Narutos head swung from side to side searching for his target. 'where is he…!?'  
Konohamaru and Moegi looked at eachother confused. "oi, naruto-nii. What are you looking for?"  
"That bastard from earlier!" Before they could reply naruto shouted; "lets split up!, I'll go looking for him, you guys set up some traps for the other teams, I'll be back in a few hours. "OI!, Naruto-nii, we can't do that!" Moegi shouted at him, he looked back confused about what could have made her voice so scared. "…what if _they_ show up, we'll need to be by your side to back you up…"  
"Naruto turned his head back swiftly he didn't want to see their worried eyes. He had done that a lot. Runned away from the others feelings and he was about to do it again.  
"I'll be back soon… don't worry" he said in a firm voice and changed course leaving them there looking after him like it would be the last time they would see him.

Naruto didn't even glance back as he swished through the treetops looking for _him_. No regrets of leaving them there, it would be safer than coming whit him since he knew _they _would soon be on his tail. Really they were, even if they didn't see it. If he could protect them he would gladly at any time give himself up.

Konohamaru and Moegi sat in the middle of an open area waiting for someone to fall in their traps. It was al they could do._ Wait._. Only _wait _for him. They couldn't save him they couldn't even help him al because they were so weak. Jiraya had said to them during their training not to be bothered over it, they helped Naruto much more than they realized only by being his friend, to make sure he had someone to laugh whit. Konohamaru had only seen that as an excuse. An excuse over his weakness.  
Naruto had the scroll so it wouldn't matter if they were beaten. And sitting in that open area would be perfect bait for the other teams since they would want their scroll. Traps was their specialty after al, naruto had thought them. They weren't quite as good as him but their skill was great. They heard rustle and the sound of rope being tightened. They rushed over to their trap to see their catch. They actually didn't expect anything other than a small animal to their dinner but in there hang two shinobi. They recognized them as_ his _comrades, if they could call it that since they didn't seem to have any contact at all. "Konohamaru-chan, it's only two of them, where is the third. "Right here…" a voice said behind them.

* * *

Naruto continued to looking for _him_ and his team, he had stumbled upon 7 other teams but didn't stop to fight any of them, he was totally fixed upon that guy, it was something suspicious about him. He was lost in his thoughts and didn't notice the kunai flying straight towards him. Luckily for him, the man had a terrible aim, the kunai smashed into the tree and straight through it. 'wind chakara… not many genin has come to the level where they can master elemental recomposing yet'. He though for himself. "You must be really strong" he said and looked around for any sign of their whereabouts.

"indeed, we are" a tall man said raveling himself to the outnumbered ninja. His chakra swirled around him, the other two didn't seem as strong as him but still they were at least over normal genin level.  
"yeah… but really cowardly to go at me three against one. Do you not have any shame?"  
This made the man's face go grim. "Hmph, it's not my fault you parted from your little friends." He started swinging his weapon. It was a chain about the same length of its wielder whit two metal balls covered whit sharp daggers. Naruto was up for a challenge since he was pissed that he hadn't found his pray yet. "Bring it on, I'll smash you like the small bugs you are!" The man's face turned if possible, even grimmer. "Taiju, Miki… stay out of this, I'll smash this overconfident brat myself" "yes, Kejnu-san. " They said and jumped up in the trees leaving Naruto and Kenju alone on the forest floor.  
"let's get started then" Kenju said. "Of course… and don't hesitate to call your friends if it gets to though for you." Naruto said and smirked. The man ignored the taunt and charged at naruto and so did he against him.

-

* * *

- Another part of the forest –

Konohamaru and Moegi stood face to face to_ him._ They gritted their teeth and they both pulled out a kunai. They charged at the man but he evaded them whit only one step to the side. "I didn't come here to fight. He said as he walked towards Konohamaru and Moegi's trap and cut his comrades loose. The two leaf ninja stopped in their tracks and watched the three mist ninja warily. "Where is Uzumaki? I wish to apologize to him about earlier…"  
"huh?! Really?" Konohamaru asked stunned. "do I look like a man found of jokes?"  
'he really don't' Konohamaru said to himself and decided it wouldn't hurt to tell them. "Naruto-nii and we parted a few hours ago, he should be back by now though…"  
"really… that was stupid" he said "he was looking for you." Konohamaru admitted  
"that's convenient, I was looking for him as well. I suppose I should go and find him then…" He turned around and started walking. "we'll come whit you!" Konohamaru and Moegi stated.

"no… you are safer here, you will only be in my way. "Wha- He is our comrade!"  
"hmph.. that guy he is easy to read. He wouldn't want you to come along. The forest is filled whit creatures far more disgusting creatures then monsters right now…"  
"what are you talking about!?" Konohamaru shouted. the man turned around to Konohamaru.  
" Saeko"  
"huh?"  
"that's my name… I said before that it was of no importance but… since I will be the one to save your friend from a certain death tonight I suppose it isn't that immaterial anymore.  
"what!? What's happening to Naruto-nii!?"  
"I suppose you were told about the Akatsuki?"  
"wha- are they here!?" Konohamaru shouted but the Saeko was already gone…

* * *

Authors Notes: Poorly written, i know!. I'm home sick and i supose i can blame that i'm shivvering in fever right now that i'm writing so crappy. But on the bright side if i wasnt hom sick i wouln't have written at al, and no chapter to you! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own the series Naruto (obviusoly)

Oh, and the weapon his Kenju guy has looks somewhat like the one the guy whit a weird eye in Gamaran has in chapter 29of you read that series.

and lastly thank you for reading and rewiev!!! (:


	7. Apperance and a past that cries?

**Chapter 7: Appearance and a past that cries?**

* * *

Narutos and Kenjis fight was getting hectic. Kenji was getting really frustrated at this and thought that the fight had dragged on long enough. He sent over the edge of anger when he felt a kick to his side from Naruto and went flying into a nearby tree. Naruto glared at the man. 'shit, I really need to finish this, I have been gone far to long from Konohamaru ad Moegi…' He felt a chain wrap around his left leg and was dragged to the ground. Kenji was staring at him sadistically; "finally boy… are you ready to face your death?" He threw the other edge of his chain straight at Narutos face but he escaped it. Barely.  
Naruto narrowed his eyes. "no, not really."  
"hmph, too bad cuz you will die right here and right now!" He said as he swung the chain towards him again. He was ready this time and escaped the chain once more. Not barely this time, he had read the movements and evaded whit pure skill.  
Naruto raised his free leg and kicked the man hard in his stomach, this made him bend over and loose his chakra control for a moment realizing the chain around Naruto. That was all he needed, he sprung to his feet and was instantly seconds away. "You are though boy, you really are". Naruto was to concentrated to hear his voice though. "but we will end it _now _as I said." He made a signaling sign to his comrades and they jumped down from the trees landing on each side of Kenji. This made Naruto snap out of his tactic-planning. "hah! Finally decided to let your friends join the fun, huh?" Kenji was pissed at this. He didn't like being underestimated. 'This boy may be able to stand me alone, but all three of us together is something not even he can handle.' Kenji muttered to himself.  
Naruto took his distance but Kenji knew exactly was he was thinking. "Guarding yourself from my chain, huh?" He chuckled. "Sorry boy, but I can do more than wind recomposing."

"Earth Element, length" he mumbled and his chain stretched and whit his wind element he stirred it towards Naruto. The other two was moving whit amazing speed up to each side of naruto but before they could act the chain from Kenji was wrapped around Narutos body. He fell to the forest floor. Mobile. "dammit!" he growled. "see… I could defeat you myself without much trouble." Kanji said confident.  
'ha, the hell he did, the other two worked as decoys, if he had faced me head on whit that attack it would never had worked, it's too obvious.' Naruto didn't say it out loud though since he was in no position where he could afford these guys getting angry. It could very well cost him his life.

* * *

"shit I got to hurry! They could be there already, I cannot miss this chance!" Saeko said high to himself. "I will never forgive them, and never ever let them do _that_ to another human being…it's just too cruel" He was happy no one was around as he traveled towards naruto since he wasn't the kind to show his emotions openly. What would they say if they saw him now. _Crying._

"Should I finish him of Kenji?" Miki asked  
"yeah, whatever" Kenji replied as he rooted in Narutos backpack looking for their scroll.  
"Then I shall" Miki's eyes were filled whit amusement. 'dammit, am I really going to end up dead here?'  
Miki placed his Kunai on Narutos throat ready to slit it. "Goodbye boy."  
Naruto closed his eyes ready for death to overpower him. He felt the cold metal leave his throat and he heard a large bang thereupon. He flew his eye open to see who his savior was. He almost wished he had died when he saw who it was. "I can't let you kill Naruto-kun, even though I would enjoy the show" he stated. "but we need him alive but unfortunately for you I can't say the same for you." Within moments the forest floor was soaked whit blood. Naruto saw the guys he had struggled so hard against slaughtered in mere seconds, this clearly showed the difference between him and his newly arrived opponent.

Naruto tried to stand up to make a run for it. He wouldn't even be able to stand a chance in this weakened state. But he soon realized that he was still mobilized by kanji's chain. "Dammit" he whispered to himself. He felt a hard kick on his side and was rolled over to his back by itachi's foot. "Hello Naruto-kun". Naruto glared at the man. "I'll have you come whit us now" He said as unemotional as ever. "The hell you are!" he screamed back trying to fight his bonds. He felt really weak.  
"Well Naruto-kun… I thought you felt more for your friends than that".

Narutos eyes widened and his whole body stilled.  
"What…What are you talking about, what have you done to them!?" He yelled desperate. He couldn't take it if something had happened to them on his account. "Oh, nothing… yet. But if you struggle it certainly will… you know how strong Akatsuki are. We could easily kill off your friends" He said smirking.  
Narutos eyes were as wide as the full moon above him now. "So what will you do now Naruto-kun?"  
Naruto glared at him but closed his eyes soon and sighed. "Well, I'll have to face my death sometime, don't I?" 'I'd rather do it rescuing my friends at the same time' he added to himself.  
Itachi was slightly surprised at his answer but nothing more. "Good." He said as he dragged up Naruto by the hair although it seems I won't be leaving quietly whit you as I had planned he said and Naruto felt again a kunai pressed against his throat.  
Narutos eyes widened as e saw who stood before them. "you!"  
"Akatsuki" Saeko growled. "I will have my revenge"  
"ah, it's _you_" Itachi said in recognition.

Naruto was surprised that they seemed to know each other but he quickly tossed those feelings away when he felt itachi's kunai pressed harder against his throat. He gasped at the pain as the cut was deep enough to draw blood. But Naruto wasn't stupid, he knew Itachi wouldn't kill him. They needed him alive after all. "will you retreat quietly or do you whish to se another Jinchuuriki tortured in front of your eyes?" Itachi said emotionless as he pulled harder in my hair and digging his nails in my head. "huh?, do you?" Saeko narrowed his eyes "I do not. But I wont retreat either… let him go _now_!" Naruto didn't understand why he cared at all. "AHHHHH-" naruto screamed as Itachi stabbed a kunai in the side of his body. "retreat now, Saeko…"  
'Saeko, is that his name…?' naruto thought. "… or do you whish to see this boy here suffer the same faith as your dear uncle Roushi." 'what is he talking about' naruto said to himself "the jinchuuriki of the Yonbi." "what?!" Naruto threw out of himself causing Itachi to twist the kunai in his side to silence him.  
"I'll say it once more. Retreat."  
"I will not" he said repeated

'I can't afford to draw to much attention to myself here. And I definitely will if I were to fight this guy, he's far too strong. He was trained by the Yonbi jinchuuriki after all'  
"Naruto-kun… I hope you remember our little chat from earlier… I will let you go for now, but next time we meet I hope you have the same resolve as now or _they_ won't be on this side for much longer" He smirked amused at the fear in the young leaf ninjas eyes. Itachi let go of Naruto and he fell to the ground unable to stand due to damage in his left side. "we'll meet soon again, Naruto-kun, Saeko." He kicked Naruto on his bleeding side causing him to scream out in agony. "bastard, Stay here!" Saeko yelled after Itachi but he was already gone. "dammit!" He ran over to Naruto.  
"so your name is Saeko, huh? I was so annoyed I couldn't figure you out. But I can now… thank you for helping me."

"Uh, yeah sure" We need to get you to a hospital  
"no, the Kyuubi chakra will fix it in no time. I need to get back to my team, they must be worried sick."  
'uhu, they must seeing the way I left them' Saeko thought feeling a bit guilty.  
"yeah, let's head back and then we can figure out what to do from there. We need to tend to your injuries as well." Saeko said  
"…yeah" Naruto looked around him, these ninja was killed because of him. Not willingly but still. It was his fault, that hurt more than any physical wound ever could even though they were his enemies… how would it feel if they killed my friends like this. No hesitation and in mere seconds. Naruto didn't even want to think about it.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTES: oh, I have updated much much, much recently. And finally something happens. Much more fun to write then so then more updates…. Yeah, great!

anyways; Saekos **past** will be explained next chapter for you who wasn't able to figure it out from this chapter. It will be more thoroughly in next chapter anyway. And Naruto and Saeko has become friends already, yes. Since that is like "narutos hidden talent" (;

Disclaimer: I do not own the series Naruto (obviously).

Review!!

'I will have my revenge!' His tears turned to anger


	8. Saeko

**Chapter 8: Saeko's past**

* * *

Itachi arrived at the outskirts of Konoha where is teammate stood waiting for him.  
"hm, Where is the jinchuuriki?" he asked questionably.  
"I had some interference, by one Saeko."  
"oh, really. The one who interfered during our capture of the Yonbi. I though he died?"  
"Apparently not… it seems he has become a mist ninja. It's probably a disguise of some sort… that boy is far too strong to strong to start as a genin. The Raikage wouldn't go through the hassle of putting him through the chuunin exams. It's seems as he will stand in our way again." Itachi stated  
"gah, what a nuiacense. He is probably pissed after our previous encounter too" Kisame chuckled.  
"ah, but I left Naruto-kun something to brood over. He will come to us. If not he will see his friends squirm before him. Either way we have him twined around our fingers."

* * *

- Meanwhile in the forest of death -  
"Are you ready to head back yet, Uzumaki?"

FLASHBACK  
Naruto and Saeko traveled towards where Saeko had left their respective teammates.  
'dammit, my eyesight is getting cloudy. Kyuubi sure is taking his time whit the wounds.'  
"ahhhhhh!" Naruto lost his handhold of the branch he was swinging himself from and fell fast towards the ground. Saeko dashed fast from tree to tree to reach to forest floor faster than him and was just in time to catch him before hitting hard to the ground. Saeko eyed him warily. Naruto was sweating and had a high fever and his side wound was causing him to lose a fearsome amount of blood.  
"you really should rest…" He said. Naruto was ready to protest but before he could he was being bandaged by the boy. 'I guess he is right… I can barely see my path as I run.' Naruto nodded and groaned at the pain that shoot through his body as Saeko pulled the last pull binding his bandage.  
Naruto couldn't help but to wonder why the boy whom only yesterday was attacking him was sitting here bent down tending to his wounds. "why are you doing this?" he asked  
"what, do you want to bleed to death?"  
"of course not, but I mean yesterday you were…"  
"you really are as stupid as you look…"  
"what!?" Naruto yelled shouting up his fist to punch him but it was quickly forced back since his body couldn't hold it up.  
"You mean you really didn't notice those akatsuki creeps spying on you?"  
Naruto looked in disbelief at him. "well I attacked you to draw their attention… I wanted to show that I was there to bring them down once and for al."  
Naruto blinked a few times but decided that it actually made sense. "Yeah… what's that all about?... how do you know them?" Naruto asked and almost wish he hadn't as he saw the boy's face turn grim and he clenched his fists in anger.  
"They killed my uncle" he growled  
Naruto's eyes widened. "…why?"  
"that's obvious isn't it? He was the same as you, a jinchuuriki. Apparently he was Kisame's target. My mother and father died during a mission… the only family I had left was my uncle. My father was a highly respected man in Iwa so he protected his brother whit al he had but when he was gone there was no one there to save him anymore. He couldn't stand the way the village treated him so he ran… and I ran after."  
He took a deep breath. Naruto saw clearly how hard it was for him to talk about.  
"I pleaded to stay whit him when he told me to go back to the village. I refused, I didn't want to lose my last family member… in the end he agreed to it. I trained under him for several years… we had heard rumors about a organization called Akatsuki that hunted down jinchuuriki. About half a year ago they came before us… after a fierce battle whit my uncle and me they won…"  
Naruto closed his eyes not baring to look into this crushed boys eyes… he knew what was next to come.  
"They took us both to a cave…"  
"uncle whom was unconscious the hole journey made some really good attempts at escape when he woke up in the cavern… he didn't succeed and for that he had to pay a high prize. They tortured him. My uncle was a strong man, he didn't scream once… the two men got frustrated over this. They gave each other a glance and tied up my uncle leaving him on the cold stone floor as they stepped over too me. And repeated what they had just done... This time he screamed more than he ever had. When they were done my uncle was totally broken. He stared at me whit empty eyes. It must have been hard on him to see the only one still alive that accepted him for what he was beaten to death. When they were done and believed I was dead they dragged him by the hair to the center of the cave and" Saeko hesitated and  
Naruto pressed his eyes tighter as he knew exactly what was to come. "and killed him…" Saeko continued barley able to speak between his sobs.  
"But first-"  
"but first they extracted his demon." Naruto finished in Saeko's place. Saeko Nodded.  
Naruto and Saeko's emotions had taken the shape of the other. Saeko looked down at the grass, eyes filled whit sorrow. Naruto had forced himself up in sitting position, clenching his fits whit eyes burning of anger. "Those bastards" he growled.  
A long moments of silence past by until naruto spoke once more; "How did you escape?"  
Saeko raised his head to watch into Narutos eyes. "I was conscious during the entire process though too beaten to even be able to make a sound let alone save him."  
"you saw hi-" But Naruto stopped there 'you watched you last family member get killed a slow painful death right in front of your eyes', didn't seem like the best thing to say but Saeko seemed to get where Naruto was going whit the question either way.  
"yes… " He answered as if he had read Narutos mind. "but since they didn't know I was alive they left shortly after the extraction leaving me barely alive and my dead uncle lying only meters away, his dead body tormenting me for days until I was finally able to gather the strength to stand. I buried him properly on his favorite hill near Iwa." Saeko sobbing grew louder. Naruto ignoring his stinging pain leaned over and hugged him. Saeko eyes widened at the gentle touch. He had pushed everybody away after his uncle's passing so he hadn't felt this feeling for a while. The feeling that someone actually cared. He warily raised his arms and retuned the warm embrace. They stayed so for long until Naruto finally let go. Smiling towards the recently sheer unemotional boy who was now sitting in front of someone he only recently met… crying his ass of, he said; "it must have been hard…"  
Saeko didn't reply to that. It was obvious how he felt.  
END FLASHBACK

-

"yeah, I'm ready!" Naruto yelled happily, the anger filled emotions from earlier had triggered the Kyuubi chakra and healed him faster. So now after a few hours they were finally on their way back to their comrades. They traveled in silence. Both were still a little shaken from their conversation.  
"hey Saeko… how come you are not in iwa anymore, why did you join the mist?"  
"well actually… I only joined the mist so I could come to Konoha for the chuunin exams. I hid my true power and identity from the Raikage so I would be able to go here. Only so I could…"  
"so you could do what?" Naruto asked quizzical when he stopped in mid sentence.  
"so I could get my _revenge_ on those bastards for what they did!" he growled.  
Naruto stopped and Saeko fairly confused stopped as well staring at his newly gained friend.  
"revenge, huh?" Naruto said in a low voice. Saeko tilted his head slightly; "what of it?"  
"that won't solve anything!" Naruto screamed at him. "wha- what the hell do you know?!" He screamed back, anger now began take over his confusion. "Do you wish to fall into a endless darkness and become as bad as them?" Saeko snapped, anger now completely taken over him. "Of course not! I will never fall to their level an-"  
"oh, really? In that case Revenge is the wrong path for you. I have seen what it does to people. It has completely taken over and changed my best friend." He said still keeping his voice low but now sadness drenched his tone as well.  
"where the hell do you suggest I direct my anger then, huh!?"  
"you're supposed to get past it! To be the better man and go above their levels and see the future, not cling to the past. Cuz I got news for you, the past lies in the _past!_" Naruto lowered his voice realizing how insensitive he was. "…but… I know it's hard but for the sake of yourself and for the world actually. It's better if you're the better man and forget your revenge. It will only lead to more revenge and thus more death. Do you really wish to be a part of that cause? "

"…I cannot do that. My past will always be a part of my future." He said and leapt swiftly away.  
Naruto stared at the spot where Saeko disappeared. 'dammit, I won't let anyone get swallowed up by the darkness the path of revenge holds, I will lead you to the light Saeko' He clenched is fists and continued towards Konohamaru and Moegi.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTES: Short chapter and only about Saeko. A bit disappointing I suppose but in the next one there will only be 'team Naruto'! : D. And the second exams reaches it's conclusion!  
And yes, I know of the crappy writing in this one as well but it was so boring to write… XD  
so I skipped the final touch editing. (: Promise the next one will be better (probably!) : D

Disclaimer: I do not own the series Naruto. (obviously)

Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up but for some weird reason i cant upload any documents! (?????) Anybody know what to do then? please let me know  
So i exportet a old chapter and deletet it's contents and pastet the story in there instead. *hoping it works out*

Have any questions about the chapter (since I can agree that I left it a little fuzzy.) then it's just to send away a review or e-mail and ask and I will explain it in the next chapter! (;

R&R


	9. The Second Exam: A Dreadful Outcome

CHAPTER 9: SEOND EXAM, A DEADFUL CONCLUSION

* * *

-FOREST OF DEATH-

"konohamaru-chan… it's been a day already… i think we should go out and search for him!"  
Konohamaru shook his head. "No. He told us not to worry and so I won't. He will be back soon, I believe in him!" Konohamaru lied. To Moegi and to himself. 'Naruto-nii, you better come back soon and alive for that matter.' Saeko's teammates had already left to meet up whit their teammate, Moegi had nagged Konohamaru for the last two hours to do the same thing. But it was futile, Konohamaru kept on saying "he will be back" and "he will be alive, _they_ haven't taken him". _They_ being the Akatsuki.

They heard something rustling in the forest and rapidly sprung to their feet getting in to fighting position. "calm down, it's just me!" a blond ninja covered in blood said. They slid down to the ground when they saw his face. "Naruto-nii!! I knew you would come back!" Konohamaru shouted. When they saw his injuries they instantly stopped their greeting and paled slightly. "what…what happened?" Naruto didn't answer. He turned his eyes to the ground. 'I don't want to drag them into this…'

Naruto looked up and smiled. "Ah, nothing much. I fought another team and you know what, I kicked ass-". The rest of the words was not heard by Moegi and Konohamaru. They looked at him and frowned. "Naruto-nii…stop..". Konohamaru looked at him whit sad sincere eyes. "we know what happened, we know the akatsuki showed up…"  
Narutos eyes widened but was immediately turned into innocent eyes ready to make a swift turn in subject. Luckily for naruto, that action went unnoticed to the other two. "huh? Of course they didn't! I wouldn't be here if they did!"  
"b-but… Saeko was here and he said th-"  
"Konohamaru, Moegi. I wouldn't lie to you. I only think of your welfare." Naruto exclaimed. Looking the two dead in the eyes. She did not decipher the lies in those words. But he could and was pissed about it. "Naruto-nii!!!, the hell whit 'our welfare', you need to think about your own, we are not the ones being targeted by a eerie organization that wants to kill us, dammit!"Konohamaru yelled at a stunned blond ninja. Konohamaru eyes was filled whit tears. "How do you think we would feel if we lost you? Stop being so selfish!" He shouted and to his surprise Narutos face softened.

"I promise… nothing happened." Naruto lied, smiling at them. 'it's better this way. As much as you can't stand to lose me, I can't stand to lose you. One life for twenty is not a bad deal. And I really wish to stop it at that before more lives plays along in this dangerous game. I can't risk the life of my friends or my village for such a trivial thing as my own safety.' Naruto said to himself.

Konohamaru and Moegi eyed him for quite awhile looking for signs of lies but naruto was hiding his resolve really good. Naruto feeling uneasy of the stares broke the silence; "Anyways, I got the earth scroll to complement our Heaven scroll!"  
Moegi and Konohamaru eyes widened. "didn't see that coming, huh?!"  
Konohamaru and Moegi shook their heads staring at their teammate stunned.  
"well why don't we head over to the tower and finish this?" Naruto said exited and revealed he had managed to switch subject. "Hell, yeah!! Konohamaru shouted

(A/N. Naruto got the scroll from Kenji's team.)

* * *

-HOKAGE TOWER-

"Ah!, Jiraya, you are back already, how did it go?" Tsunade asked eager to hear a answer.  
"…Tsunade. I found nothing." Jiraya said looking worried. This made the Hokage confused. "But isn't that a good thing? Maybe they won't even show their ugly mutts during the entire exam!" Tsunade exclaimed. "Incorrect. Fact is that Akatsuki haven't shown any visible traces throughout the entire exam and none whatsoever around the forest of death."  
"Yeah, so what's bugging you?" Tsunade questioned still quite confused over his anxiety.  
"Well, of course they have made an appearance; this is a perfect opportunity for them! The fact that their actions have been the exact opposite to what we had expected is what's bugging me!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"We are playing right into their hands. Itachi is as good a manipulator as Ibiki. He could easily peruse naruto into anything, taking how easy influenced that boy can be if you push the right buttons…"  
"ah, and that's the opposite of what we had anticipated since we thought it would be obvious they would use sheer strength to take him down and everyone whom opposed them…"  
"exactly… We'll have to discuss this whit Naruto after the second exam, they will be exiting the forest in 3 days, right?" Jiraya said.  
"Yes, but I doubt that he is willing to talk if he really did encounter Itachi" Tsunade said frowning.

* * *

-Forest of death-

(3 days time skip!)  
"pheeeew, we finally reached the tower!" A exhausted Moegi said as she collapsed infotn of the door. "Really, naruto-nii… it's great that you got a scroll so fast but you really shouldn't take your guard down because of you confidence. We fell into almost 50 traps because of that!"  
Naruto Grinned sheepishly. "Now, Now… what's whit the harsh words?"  
Naruto grabbed the doorknob and walked into a highly lighted light brown room avoiding a troublesome confrontation by his obviously angered teammates.

"so, what do we do now?" Moegi asked  
"well duh, we open the scrolls of course, do you not have any imagination?" He asked earning a sharp glare from her. And so he did but to his surprise nothing happened.  
"What the hell?, it worked last time!" Konohamaru and Moegi shared each other I meaning look. "so what will the great Uzumaki whit his awesome imagination do now?" They asked sarcastically.  
Naruto actually didn't know. "uh… we… well we…".  
"Ah, you are finally here!" Ebisu said looking proudly at his two students and glancing little at Naruto.  
"we couldn't risk a summoning in your case Uzumaki. It might be fifed whit and well someone worse than me might pop out."

Naruto didn't really care. He had enough of this caution. 'Better to face 'em head on instead. This waiting is killing me. Not to mention it might kill someone else….' He thought.  
"Well, I shall escort you directly to Hokage-samas office; she wishes to speak to all three of you."

"huh?, what about the preliminary test's then? Naruto asked  
"well, that won't be necessary this year since it wasn't many teams to pass this year…"  
"what?, I heard it was at least 30 teams entering the second exam! That's more than my first time."  
"yeah… well, not many made it out alive…" Ebisu declared.  
Naruto stopped in his tracks. 'Did Itachi cause that? In that case it is my fault. He did search for me after all. Did I cause the deaths of those genin just by existing… 'Naruto's eyes were empty; it was like looking into an endless abyss. "Oi… naruto-nii, are you okay?" Konohamaru said looking as his friend spacing out in his own thought becoming paler and his face expression showing that something was obviously tormenting him. Naruto snapped back to reality though his eyes still filled whit anguish.  
"Naruto-nii?"  
"yeah, I'm okay!" 'That's it! I will not let anyone else get hurt because of me. Tonight will be my last in Konoha!'  
Naruto walked whit strengthened resolve towards the Hokages office.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTES: Hastly written chapter. I just wanted to have something out... don't have so much time over to write as i would like :(

Naruto walkes towards his death. mwhoahah! :D

Akatsuki shows up in the next chapter!! Will problably be out soon. (:

Rewiev. If you don't i will eventually stop writing since nobody is reading then? So post a little comment, will ya? D:


	10. Naruto's reformed resolve

Naruto's Resolve Reforms

* * *

Naruto sat in Tsunade's office looking out through the window smiling broadly. A fake smile. A forced smile. A in his opinion, a saving smile. He was going to go through whit this interrogation and at the end of the day he would be gone. Away from Konoha, in the hands of his greatest enemies. The Akatsuki. This would save them. Everybody would be safe if he was gone.  
Tsunade had been nagging him for information the last fifteen minutes but al she got was two simple words. "Nothing happened." Words that aggravated Tsunade and gave Naruto reassurance that he would soon put them to safety

Tsunade stared at the blond Ninja in front of her. She was outraged at the blonde. "Stop it, Naruto. Tell me what happened, I'm your superior and you will do exactly what I say you are to do!" she yelled at him. "Like I have said over and over again, baa-chan. Nothing. Happened. That. Are. Of. Any. Importance." Naruto said calmly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Fine. If you aren't going to tell me anything I suppose I'll just have to wait for Jiraya to get here so he can tell me what happened." _Naruto screamed inwardly at this._ 'How the hell does Ero-sennin know…? This could be bad, they might find out about Saeko… and that will really complicate thing. He would be in trouble for entering leaf village under false identity and worse… What if he told them the truth? They will put up guards that will obviously be slaughtered by Itachi, al because of me.'  
His smile was now lost.  
"Spacing out are you, Naruto? Afraid of the truth coming to light perhaps." Tsunade said. It was not a question, it was a statement. And an obvious one at that. Naruto blinked a few times as if in a trance. Words reaching him that would prevent him from leaving and putting more of his friends lives on the line. Naruto was really ticked off at this.  
He merely waved his hand in front of him in a dismissive gesture. "No, no." 'Why couldn't she just let it go. It was better this way, for her and for everyone else.'

* * *

The Hokage had dismissed the other two Genin though they didn't go without protest; they wanted to know what had happened. But they were afraid of the Hokages wrath so when she stood up ready to throw them out, they instantly sprang to their feet and ran out of the office. Now naruto and Tsunade sat alone and waited for Jiraya whom carried the report for the events in the forest of death. Even though in the office sat two ninja it was like it was empty. They sat in silence. Tsunade glaring at Naruto. Naruto ignoring her glare and looked at his hands while he was playing whit them.  
There was a knock on the door and Jiraya came in. He had met Konohamaru and Moegi on the way up and they informed him about Naruto's reluctance.

Tsunade and Naruto turned their heads against the white haired man. Tsunade looking hopefully at the man while Naruto looked nervous. 'shit, hopes he didn't figure anything out'.  
"I'm fairly disappointed in you, Naruto"  
"damn" was al he said.

Tsunade grabbed the report and read it thoroughly but in rapid pace. "Are you fucking serious, naruto!?"  
"There are loads of traces of Itachi's chakara and masses of blood. You blood!"  
Naruto didn't look at them.  
"Why didn't you tell us that he came? We had an agreement."  
He kept on avoiding there gaze although he could feel it peering through him. "We sensed a third chakra as well, care to tell us who its was? It was clearly over Genin level."  
"how would I know?" Naruto snarled. They may have evidence but that didn't make him give up on his resolve or his plan for that matter. And there was no way he was going to sell out Saeko, he still had to save him. He couldn't leave yet. But then again, how could he go to his death if he was going to save those two stupid boys from revenge. Sauske and Saeko. But he couldn't save them. No Naruto had to die. Naruto would die saving everybody. Execpt those two. Thoose he swore to protect, to leed in to the light. Certinaly he had swore to protect the others as well. What, did he have to choose whom to die for? Did he have to die? No, he didn't want to die, but it was the only way. But if he didn't lead them away from revenge they would only end up walking further into the darkness and end up killing more innocent people and their families would want their revenge. At the end everybody would be swallowed by the darkness. The world would drown.  
He couldn't choose either of those decisions. He would let neither die. No, he would fight and save them all.

Whit new fierce determination he raised his head and looked deeply into their eyes. They could see his confusion and sadness. "well, what do you have to say, gaki?" Tsunade asked now whit compassion in her voice instead of anger. What else could she do, seeing how obvious teared apart the teen was.  
"I just…" Naruto started. Tears started to well up in his eyes. The two sannin didn't notice.  
Tsunade was angered that he didn't answear. "So still hesitating are you, I'll make you tell us!" she yelled completely forgotten the teens disturbing emotions. She just wanted to know what the hell was wrong whit him, why would he place his life in danger like that. She didn't want to lose him. She grabbed Naruto by the collar and pulled him up from the couch and had him dangling in her fist facing her eye to eye. She was taken aback at what she saw. Naruto was crying.  
"I just didn't want anyone to die because of me! I've had enough!" He managed to squeak out between the sobs. He fell whit a thud to the ground. Tsunade had released her grip due to chook.  
She backed away from the blond as far as she could. She backed into her desk and sat down in it watching Naruto sitting on the floor whit his face in his hands, crying.

Jiraya bent down beside naruto and put a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto…" He started whit a very sad tone. He didn't want his apprentice to have to go through this. It was too much for someone as you as him. Before Jiraya could continue the blonde had released himself from the sannin's touch and hopped up to his feet and backed away from much like Tsunade had done a moment ago. He shook his head back and forth. "No…I don't want to hear it." He heard himself say. Though what he didn't want to hear he didn't know. He only wanted to get away; he didn't want to show himself in this weakened state. The state Itachi had taken advantage of. He started to walk against the door but whit a firm grip on his waist he was stopped. He felt himself lift from the ground and being placed at the coach again. "Naruto…" Jiraya started again. "…I understand that it must be hard but what you must understand is that by going to them would not only bring you death but the death of many others as well." Naruto's eyes widened. "Do you honestly think they would do good whit the demons once they have them? Or maybe not use them at all?"  
Naruto lowered his gaze to his feet. "I'm so sorry Naruto but this is simply something you will have to endure. By protecting you they are protecting Konoha. And that is the leaf's shinobi's duty." Tsunade stated.  
Naruto clenched his fists. "hmph. Protecting Konoha doesn't mean you can't protect yourself as well. Ninjas are no tools. And neither am I, and I won't let the akatsuki use me for their deeds. I will fight for the leaf and thus protecting myself but I won't hesitate to jump to my friends rescue if the needed it. I won't let anyone die for me but I do not intend to die either since that obviously would mean the end of the world"  
The sannin smiled at those words. He really would make great Hokage someday.

Time passed by as Naruto explained what had happened in the forest of death. Though he left out some details about Saeko. Naruto was now lying on the coach while Tsunade was examining his side wound. Naruto had protested and explained that Kyuubi alreadyy had healed it but that didn't stop Tsunade. "So..what will happen him?" Naruto asked hesitantly. Jiraya got the point. Naruto wondered what they would decide do to whit Saeko. He had after all entered the village on false permissions. "Well… we can't very well imprison him…without him you would be gone…" Jiraya looked down at his student, clearly worried about the boy. "But.. We can't let him stroll around free either. We shall confront him and if his intentions mean no harm we will let him return whit his team after the exams." Tsunade said. "…and if they do?" Naruto asked warily. Tsunade blinked at him. 'It seems there is more going in between them than he is admitting.'  
"that will be discussed then." She answered whit a short tone.

"But on to a more pressing topic. Naruto, you will need protection and so-" Jiraya started but was shortly afterwards cut of by Naruto. "The hell I do, I can manage on my own!"  
"it's non negotiable, Naruto." Tsunade chipped in. Naruto opened his mouth to protest again but was ignored. Tonight's watch will be held by Jiraya since it is so little time left until night fall we do not have any time to gather any other guards."

Naruto gave them a chilly glare but he was yet again ignored.  
"Well let's go Naruto". Naruto gave out an aggravated mumble and walked to the door. Jiraya made swift eye-contact whit Tsunade and she gave a quick nod. 'Someone has been listening through the entire conversation.'

* * *

Outside of the Konoha gates a young small girl approached two cloaked figures. Her eyes were hazyand half-closed. She stopped right in front of them and without an out loud order delivered everything she had just heard from her hiding spot just above the Hokages office.

Itachi released the genjutsu he had been using to control the girl and she fell limply to the forest floor. "According to this information it seems bloodshed is inevitable."  
"hn, it does, Itachi-san. When do we strike?"  
"Tomorrow at dusk though it won´t be easy, he will be heavily guarded"

* * *

ATHOURS NOTES

Finally! The first part of the story is over! From the next chapter and on forth the Akatsuki will have a more important role and there will be more plot from here on as well! (if everything goes well) : D  
And there will be more blood and so on. Perhaps not so much in the next but in the following chapters there will.

Sorry this chapter took so long btw. But the next one will be so fun to write so it will probably be up shortly!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the series naruto!


	11. Pinch!

Chapter 12: Pinch

Naruto was panting heavily. He had been training whit Jiraya al morning day.  
"let's take rest naruto." Jiraya ordered bud it was pounced back. "No, I can still keep go-"  
He couldn't finish the sentenced since the world went black.

"You really shouldn't strain yourself so much…" Jiraya smirked at his apprentice lying unconscious on the grass before him. Naruto had been training non-stop under Jirayas watch after they had left the Hokage building. He hadn't even gone back to his apartment during nightfall. 'I really wonder what's driving you'. He hoisted Naruto over his shoulder and headed towards the hospital so they could check up on him.

* * *

Nightfall was slowly sneaking in on Konoha along whit another danger. The two moving in perfect sync. Naruto who was blissfully unaware of the danger approaching him was walking down the halls of Konoha's hospital behind him Jiraya was dragging his feet seemingly bored. But that was not the case, he sensed something was off. He didn't have time to brood over it though since the substitutes were approaching them. "Hello, Naruto, Jiraya-sama. We are here to take over Naruto's watch on orders from Tsunade." Shikamaru and Kiba along whit his dog Akamaru was standing before them.

"ah…"Jiraya glanced around himself, something was indeed hanging in the air. "Be careful then…" he said seriously giving Shikamaru a meaning nod. Naruto looked at his sensei a bit confused but soon shook the feeling off as he heard Kiba suggesting that they headed over to ichirakus.

* * *

The night had completely swallowed up Konoha when Naruto drank his last bowl of ramen. Kiba whom had been competing against naruto in who could eat the most ramen was looking at naruto in defeat much like Lee had done weeks ago. Naruto had easily won but he didn't stop there instead he ate 10 more bowls. At the tenth bowl even Shikamaru was set. The shopkeepers just grinned at his best costumer. He had seen worse than this.

The three shinobi walked outside the ramen stand and started walking towards Naruto's apartment. Naruto dropped his keys and turned around to pick them up, he came a few paces away from the other two and as he increased his speed to catch up to them, but was frozen stiff as he felt cold thin fingers curling around his neck.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. You didn't do as I told you; do you really wish your friends to die?"  
Naruto froze though not due to the words but to the sudden increase in pressure the fingers made. It made his body go numb**. **His body could no longer stand up on its own accord and so his legs bent under him causing him to fall to the ground. The thump his body made making the other two shinobi turn around stunned at what they saw but was quickly in offensive position, ready to protect Naruto. Itachi bent down to Naruto. "perhaps we should start whit them ,eh? I'll show you that my words are not empty threats." He whispered in his ear. Naruto wanted to scream at him, to tell him that he should leave them alone but was unable to due to the paralysis. "Get the hell away from Naruto, you bastard!" Kiba growled visibly pissed. Itachi did as he was told and raised slowly from the ground and was forced several feet away from the boy when a kunai went flying from shikamaru's hand landing between Naruto and Itachi separating them. "what did you do to him?" he asked though not even glancing over at Naruto, he had to focus on the enemy or hw would easily loose to him, he was far too strong for him. "ah… I merely paralyzed him; his life is in no danger. I can't have him die until his use is up after all." Kiba twitched. "You talk of him as if he was a_ something._ A _something_ you can just use for you own gains and then toss away. You are despicable." He growled at him.

"well, he is, isn't he?" Itachi taunted the young shinobi. "Nothing more than a monster, he deserves death."  
"the hell de does! And he is no monster!" Kiba yelled.  
"oh, really? Well your village says different. Just look at this, even though we are in the middle of Konoha's streets that are usually over crowded not even one person even bothers to lift a finger for _that." _He said nodding towards Naruto. It was some truth in his words though. The street was abandon and every one of the villagers living there had locked themselves inside their houses.

Kiba only growled, he did not know what to say. "not even the shinobi, whom posses the 'will of fire' is here. I promise you that this village will be so much happier when we have taken away little Naruto-kun. And after we killed him they will be jumping around in joy. I can assure you that much."

Kiba had had enough. He knew it was true, that this village inhabits and most of the shinobi would never lift one finger to save Naruto. He dashed towards Itachi ignoring the angry orders from Shikamaru telling him to stop and think out a plan first.

Kiba only made it halfway towards his target before a huge sword blocked his path.  
A rough hit by the sword had him flying back to Shikamaru whom caught him.  
"Itachi-san, I really think it is my turn to mess around little." He said smirking towards the young shinobi.  
"Do as you please, but make it swift. Don't draw unnecessary attention to us, we do not want to face the sannins or the copy ninjas fury."  
"Yeah, yeah. This will be over soon, this guys doesn't seem like much anyways…"

"Besides…" he bent down to naruto again and grabbed his hair dragging him up to standing position. He forced him to watch his friends in the eyes. Naruto was crying, itachis' words had hurt him more than anyone would ever know. "…I want this one to see his friends squirm before his eyes. Unable to do anything at all" he put a kunai at Naruto's throat. "They will die al because of you. I did warn you." He whispered in his ear. Naruto looked at his captor; he was smirking amused at the blonde's fear. 'Why is it that it always turns out like this, why am I always the weak one… (A/N, yeah, whatever, I know that is starts like the other scene whit Itachi as well. Complain all you want :P)

"I suggest that you will be a good and cooperate whit my plan. You won't fight back when Jiraya and the copy-ninja arrives or they along whit those two will be severely hurt. I sense they coming, they will probably be here within five minutes." Naruto gave a nod. He was not only paralyzed by itachi's doing now but whit fear as well. Fear for his friends, he didn't want them to die. His resolve wavered again.

Shikamaru and Kiba stared at the blonde. He had made some kind of agreement whit Itachi. This was exactly what the Godaime had warned them about. Itachi had done something to break Naruto down and now he would take advantage of it. "Naruto, do not listen to him!" Shikamaru yelled seeing how the blond ninja's eyes had lost it's 'will of fire', it had been replaced whit fear, loneliness and hopelessness. 'What the hell happened between those two? Naruto never act's like this.'  
He broke out of those thoughts as Kisame came dashing at them. "shit! Kiba, move!"

It was too late though, the Shameda had already made a deep slash in his arm. Shikamaru ran to his aid but was soon overpowered by Kisame, even whit his genius it was too hard to defeat someone whit such a huge power gap from his alone. Naruto watched in horror as his friends was defeated. One lying on the ground whit a large gash on his arm while the other stood panting on his knees in front of him protectively. "Get the hell away from Naruto, NOW!" Shikamaru screamed. "Ha, says the one who is about to die, you really should be more concerned about your own safety."

"NO!" Naruto screamed as Kisame raised his shameda above shikamarus head. The Kyuubi had managed to heal him as much so he was able to make some pained sounds. "There is no way in hell, I'll do what you say then" he growled, low enough for only Itachi to hear. Kisame hesitated a little at the blonds' scream since he didn't want to jeopardize the plan. That hesitation was enough for the newly arrived copy-ninja to land a fearsome kick at Kisame's abdomen and sent him flying across the street hitting the wall on the other side.

Jiraya and Kakshi stared at their opponents. "Shikamaru, you should get yourself and Kiba to the hospital, you won't be of much help here in this condition anyways."  
"You're right…" he said as he hoisted the unconscious Kiba over his shoulder and turned around. "You better get Naruto back." He said and glanced over at Naruto. He didn't look back as he retreated from the battle, he couldn't bear to see Naruto's fearful eyes knowing he had done nothing to help his friend. If they lost him now he would never forgive himself.

"I advise you to let go of Naruto now, Itachi. I won't let you of easy if you hurt him further." Jiraya spoke.  
Itachi narrowed his eyes; he couldn't afford to rig the sannin up. He did as he was told and threw Naruto beside him. "Now, step away from him and retreat from Konoha."

"…that I cannot do. I need Naruto-kun. If I'm leaving Konoha he will accompany me."  
"Well, if that's the case you won't be leaving Konoha. You will die right here" Kakashi said calmly but whit a clear hidden anger behind it.  
"I believe I will." Itachi took out a kunai and aimed it at Naruto. "You wouldn't. You need him alive, you wouldn't kill him." Jiraya spoke hesitantly.

"Ah, you're right. But we do not need his body, only what resides within it. So, who says I cannot handicap him badly enough for him to never be able to become ninja again, to never even be able to walk again, eh?" Whit those words he released the kunai from his hand and it hit Naruto in the ankle, going right through it. Naruto screamed out in agony. His two senseis stared at the boy lying there helpless. 'What are we going to do?' Kakashi's head was reeling

'We can't let them torture him, but if we dash in they will invetible take him hostage. The best option would be to let them take him and then hunt them down hoping that the circumstances are better then.' He looked over at Jiraya waiting for his command. It seemed his head was reeling as much as his own.

On Naruto and Itachi's side, Itachi had once more bent down beside Naruto. "Do you think they are foolish enough to actually go into battle for you? It will cost them their lives, you know"  
Naruto's eyes widened. 'No, I need to protect them, I cannot go whit these creeps.'  
Naruto's body started to reekwhit red chakra. "Oh, no you don't…" He rolled Naruto over to his back. The chakra was healing him fast but it would take minutes before he could be up fighting. He slit up his shirt whit his Kunai. This alarmed the other two leaf shinobi and they started running towards them but were stopped in their tracks by Kisame. "Let's leave them alone, shall we?"  
"Jiraya-sama, I'll hold him off. You go to Naruto."  
"Ah…" He dashed past Kisame whit Kakashi's help though he stopped a bit away from his target. Itachi was holding his fingers at Naruto's stomach sealing away the Kyuubi chakra from the boy. He was making sure he would not be able to fight back. Naruto was screaming out in pain. 'It didn't hurt this much when orochimaru did it…' "AHHHH!!!" His screams echoed through the street, then fell unconscious. "Bah… I really thought I could make him cooperate whit me. It seems we have to do this the hard way, eh Jiraya-sama?"

"What did you do to Naruto? I do not recognize that seal."  
"…it blocks away his chakra completely and puts him under a temporary genjutsu. He won't be waking up any time soon." He replied

"I think it is about time we end this Itachi"  
"ah, it is."

* * *

Authors Notes: Another chapter, only one day after the other, god I'm productive.

Saeko will be back in the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the series Naruto.

REWIEV! :D


	12. Their Failure

Their Failure

* * *

The sound of metal against metal was screeching in the street.  
Jiraya was fighting Itachi and Kisame, holding them off from Naruto. He had been swift after Itachi had declared battle whit him and quickly taking away his advantage called 'Naruto'. The two Akatsuki was now the one to fight for Naruto and not the leaf ninja which made them furious. Kakashi was kneeling beside Naruto while hoisting him up in his arms. "Kakashi, take Naruto away, I'll manage!"

Kakashi knew this was true. Jiraya was one of the greatest ninja after all, but still, could he really beat two s-rank missing nin, one of them being _the_ Itachi?

"Kakashi, we need to put Naruto's safety first!" as if reading his mind he declared those words while smiling broadly; "protect our student". He turned to face the two Akatsuki again. "You won't get past here!"

Kakashi turned around and glanced one last time at Jiraya before he ran in the opposite direction.  
He looked down at his former students pained form. The genjutsu was not only keeping him asleep. He knew what Itachi was forcing him to go through. He wished he didn't know though, or rather that it wasn't true. To use this boy's memory against him would be crueler than torture; he had been through hell after all. 'I must take him to Tsunade-sama.' "I hope that she knows how to break this seal." He whispered to himself as he directed his path towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

Tsunade was sitting on the opposite side of Saeko. "You know of all our evidence so do you care to tell us why you would go through all this trouble just to get into Konoha."  
He didn't answer. Tsunade sighed. "…we know that you only recently joined the mist. What village did you belong to before?"  
He didn't answer. Tsunade sighed again this time one could here of her patient was running out.  
'I know I recognize his name from somewhere…Saeko…'  
She broke out of her thoughts as she felt someone approaching her window fast. "That's… kakashi's chakra!" She opened the window and through it jumped Kakashi whit a limp Naruto in his arms.

Tsunade gasped; "what happened?!" she demanded. Kakashi glanced over at Saeko. "It's okay, he knows of Naruto's secret, although he won't tell me how…" She directed the last words at Saeko in a irritated tone. He didn't even flinch like anybody else would have at the Hokage's intimidation tone.

Tsunade turned her full attention to Kakashi. "It's the Akatsuki…" Tsunade's eyes widened in terror. "What!?, where are they now?!"  
"Jiraya-sama is fighting them but… he will need assistance."  
"Who are the ninja?" Saeko suddenly spoke up. Both Tsunade and Kakashi stared at the boy. "Uchiha Itachi and Hosihkage Kisame" Kakashi answered.  
"I'll go help him, I'm actually pretty strong and I know of their fighting strategy."  
"And how come you do that then?" Kakashi asked warily narrowing his eyes into small slits.  
"Let's just say that they and I go way back. I'd love to pay them a little visit"

"…I'm utterly doubtful in sending you since you were reluctant to cooperate whit me recently but since you did fight the Akatsuki in the forest of death and were successful in saving Naruto… I suppose we could need all the help we need. Kakashi… are you fit to go into battle?"  
"Yes, Hokage-sama"  
"Good. You and Saeko will go and offer Jiraya backup, I'll stay here whit Naruto."

She looked thoughtfully at the injured blonde while she made a hand sign for the two shinobi to head out. She walked over to him to see what she could do for him.

STRÄCK

Saeko and Kakashi traveled fast through Konoha. Saeko was leading the duo towards Itachi's chakra. Kakashi didn't want to have that boy able to jump his blank spot on the back so he was quite satisfied at his place in the back. He could sense something being off whit him.

They arrived at the battle scean only to realize that they were too late. "Jiraya-sama!" Kakashi called out and was answered by a pained groan from about 70 meters away. "Jiraya-sama… what happened?"

"They… they got away… where is Naruto?"  
"He is safe whit Tsunade at the Hokage tower." Kakashi answered the anxious sannin  
"He won't be for long, that's the first place they'll look for him!" He yelled hoarsely and tried to get up to his feet but stumbled back to the ground when a fierce pain shot through his body.  
Kakashi stood dumbstruck staring at Jiraya. Had he just left Naruto to his doom?  
"shit! I need to get there and help her fight them off; she won't be able to do that while protecting him." Jiraya said weakly.

"No. You are in no condition to fight Jiraya-sama. I'm sorry but you'll have to leave this to us, you will merely be a burden in this state." Kakashi stated.  
Kakashi earned an angry glare at those words. "Like hell, I won't just sit around doing nothing while my student's life is in grave danger."

"I'm sorry, Jiraya-sama, but you'll have to." He ordered his superior  
"let's head back Saeko" Kakashi said as he turned to the young ninja. They left without another word, leaving a devastated Jiraya to mutter over his failure. "I'm so useless; I couldn't provide anything more than stalling. They better not let him fall into their clutch."

STRÄCK

Tsunadehad finished treating all naruto's physical injuries although they were not many or fatal. The Akatsuki couldn't risk his life after all but she couldn't figure out the seal. That was tearing her apart from the inside, to see him squirming in pain and not even knowing what was causing it and let alone knowing how to make it stop.

She heard someone enter the window that Saeko and Kakashi had just recently left through. She tensed and started to gather her chakra into her fists ready to strike as she turned around to face the two Akatsuki nin.

"I thought Jiraya dealt whit you two….how bothersome" She said mockingly as she positioned herself protectively in front of Naruto. "…but I see he at least managed to weaken you a considerable amount." That was true, both Itachi and Kisame looked greatly fatigued.

"Still, I wonder how you managed to defeat Jiraya….?"  
There was a moment of silence until Itachi spoke. "That man was blinded by anger, any good ninja should know better than to fight in that position, the blows merely becomes empty heated gestures... It became his downfall." Itachi stated simply.

"Now, if you would be so kind to hand over Naruto-kun to us and we will leave you unharmed, you on the other hand are no match for us especially not while protecting the him." That was true, Tsunade may be strong but she couldn't match up to both Itachi and Kisame even though they were clearly exhausted.

"I will never surrender Naruto to you bastards."  
Kisame chuckled before he dashed at Tsunade whit his sword drawn. The sword and her chakra loaded fist met. Tsunade gasped as she felt her chakra being drawn and jumped back. She stared at the spot Itachi had stood whit wide eyes. He was gone. "dammit!" she screamed as she turned around to see Itachi roughly lifting Naruto from the couch and placing him on his shoulder. Tsunade dashed at him, furious. "seems like you are going to let your anger take the best out of you as well." Kisame said behind Tsunade as he catched up to her pace and swung his shameda into her back causing her to fall down to the floor. Tsunade struggled to get up to her feet. 'there is no way I'm going to be defeated this easily!'.

Naruto stirred in his captors hold. Itachi looked up on him and shortly thereupon Naruto slowly opened his eyes to slits. Suddenly his whole body stiffened and his eyes flew open followed by a loud terror filled scream. Tsunade had stopped struggling when she saw the immense pain the blonde was in. "The genjutsu I placed him in a while ago apparently broke…." Itachi simply stated.

"Genjutsu? I thought they only lasted for seconds?" Tsunade asked warily.  
"…they do. He didn't listen to me so I used a 'special' kind on him…" Itachi smirked when he looked up on the boy on his shoulder again. 'Seeing his friends desperate eyes as they died protecting him. _Dying for him._ That'll break him down.'

"Kisame… we have what we came for. Let's head back, we have some preparations to perform before the extraction." Kisame nodded and in a flash they were gone.

'the- they actually took him… no, no, no. It can't be.' Tsunade lay on the floor quivering due to the wound on her back. She felt tears well up in her eyes, "No. no. no. He's gone. I couldn't protect him.'  
"I'm so sorry… Naruto." Was her final whisper before fatigue took over and she fell unconscious.

* * *

Shizune arrived at the foot of the Hokage tower about ten minutes after Akatsuki's departure. She had been on an errand for the Hokage at the other side of the village (sake of course). When she felt the unfamiliar chakra she immediately dropped the bags and dashed for the Hokage's office. She saw corpses and heavily wounded chuunins and jounins in the corridors. She continued towards Tsunade's office and was frozen stiff at entering, there on the floor lied Konoha's Hokage bloody and unconscious. Shizune immediately sent a message to the hospital to send several medical teams for the other shinobi and Sakura to aid her in healing Tsunade. She instantly got down to her knees and started healing her mentor after that.

Kakashi arrived in at the office only minutes after Shizune came. Shizune looked at the dreaded Jounin whit a serious face. He was looking around in the room, desperately searching for something. This made her angry and nervous, why didn't he pay any attentions to the village leader whom was lying bleeding to death, what could have happened that made to aloof Kakashi this scared. He fell down on his knees when he didn't find what he was looking for. "Kakashi…?" She asked warily

He turned his attention to her swiftly not really noticing her, he merely stared at the bleeding form of Tsunade. "no…" he whispered. "Kakashi… what happened here?"

"…where…where is Naruto?"  
"Naruto? I haven't seen him since this morning." Kakashi's face turned grim and serious. "Dammit!, When will she wake up?" He asked

"uhh… prob-" She was broken of by a cough by Tsunade.  
"Tsunade-sama, where is he?" Kakashi asked alarming.  
"He's….gone… they took him" Tsunade cried. She fell unconscious again. Kakashi's eyes were as wide as they could be and his mouth looked much the same. There was a silence in the room, the only thing heard was the footsteps of the medical ninja Shizune sent for arriving.

"Kakashi… what happened?" Footsteps unheard by the two shinobi was approaching their door fast.  
Kakashi was looking Shizune dead in the eye, his facial expression now more relaxed. Showing anger instead of dread and **amazedness.** "The Akatsuki…". The door creaked open.  
"…took Naruto." Shizune's eyes widened taking over Kakashi's previous face but couldn't do more than that to show her surprise since the pink haired girl in the door opening was screaming. "He got What?! No way! You're lying Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura was sobbing. She then saw her other sensei laying on the floor. "shishou!" She screamed and ran to her side. She started to shake her. "shishou, tell me it isn't true!"

Tsunade was forced awake by Sakura's frantic shaking. "Naruto can't be gone! Tell me it isn't true, shishou!"  
Tsunade couldn't bear to look at her. "I'm so sorry, Sakura"  
Sakura stopped her shaking and her arm's fell limp to her sides. "No way…" she whispered in disbelief. "Shikamaru wouldn't tell me what had happen to them. He just said 'It's best if you didn't know, it will be alright', he lied to me…" Sakura sobbed. "how the hell is this alright?!". She slammed her fist in the floor. "What the hell were you doing, why didn't you protect him?" she demanded angrily. Tsunade and Kakashi looked at the floor. They hid their ashamed eyes. 'yeah, were was i?. Dammit, this is my fault, I left him. I should have been by his side…naruto… I'm sorry. I will come for you!'

Shizune stared at Sakura angrily. "Sakura, do you see what condition Tsunade-sama is in, do you really think she did nothing, do you really think she just stood by as he got captured?"  
"…I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said that…"

Sakura looked up and scanned her surroundings and found a man observing them in the corner. "Who are you?"  
"He is Saeko…" Kakashi answered  
"well, that doesn't really explain _who _he is…"  
"No, but that's all he wishes to tell us."

There was a moment of silence. "so, Saeko… what part will you play in al this?" Kakashi asked.  
"Not a part that will play out any concern for you, since the akatsuki is no longer here I suppose I will leave this village."

"What? You know full well that you are not allowed to do that, you entered this village under false permission and so you should be lucky to not be locked up in some gruesome cell."  
"hphm, Whit both sannin out of the game right now, no one in this village is even close to be able to stop me. Besides, my target is the same as yours, Hoshikage and uchiha. Why not let me go? By the time you will arrive to save your friend, I will have taken out both of them."  
"…why are you so concerned about those two?" Kakashi demanded.

"It doesn't matter, I'll be leaving now." And so he did. Not glancing back once.  
"Tsunade-sama, should I go after him?" Kakashi asked a barley conscious Tsunade.  
"…No, what he said is true. You wouldn't be able to beat him. And besides, I remember now. That boy and his parents, his story..." She smiled. "He is the best hope we have at the moment."

* * *

Authors Notes. Naruto is gone and naruto is weak as hell right now but he will show some fighting spirit later on in the story.

In the next chapter- More about Saeko's past and Naruto wakes up (on a cold stone table in chuckles btw! Mohaha. :D.)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Manga series Naruto


	13. The 'Saving' Seal

The 'Saving' Seal.

* * *

Kakashi was tracking Naruto's scent alongside Gai, Anko, Sakura and a heavily panting Jiraya.  
"Dammit, I lost it again!" Kakashi screamed aggravated. The group had lost Naruto's scent several times and it wasn't the easiest thing to find it again. The Akatsuki had covered their traces well. Kakashi had all of his eight ninja dogs summoned to participate in the search put even whit them it still wasn't easy. "We can't keep going like this; we have been searching for an entire day already. He could be…dead by now." Sakura pleaded.

There was an awkward silence. "No. He couldn't" Jiraya responded certain of his words. Al eyes were directed at him. "What do you mean Jiraya-sama?" Sakura asked confused but hopeful. Any good news about her teammate was warmly welcomed. "The Yondaime's seal is nothing you break through during one night; we have at least 10 days before they are done. They'll need to weaken Naruto as well as the seal a significant amount. That would take about 7 days… so it's about 7 days until they start the extraction. We better have reached him by then… that pain is nothing my student will have to endure if I can prevent it."

* * *

_Back in Konoha._

Tsunade was lying in a hospital bed staring in to the white wall. There was no way she could possibly get any sleep under these circumstances. Naruto was gone after all. And worse, it was her fault. And she had put the burden of saving him on his teammate. As she always did. He was always the one to fix the mess she had caused. This time it was worse, she had sent out him already heavily wounded to chase after two s-rank criminals.

_FLASHBACK  
_

Sakura was staring at her teacher, she had demanded like Kakashi to be granted permission to head out straight away to take Naruto back. Tsunade had simply shook her head and told them that a entire team should be dispatched. They were going to do this the right way, they couldn't afford any chances, Naruto's life depended on it. She had sent Shizune to find Gai and Anko. Gai would be great back-up for Kakashi while fighting Itachi. Kakashi was their best available option against Itachi at the moment; he had the sharingan and would be the only one able to stand up against itachi's genjutsu. But he could not do that alone, therefore Gai was needed. Anko was strong, maybe not on Kisame's level but she could handle him whit a little help from Jiraya. Even injured that pervert man could handle Kisame alone. He was one of the great sannin after al. Though Itachi, that was another story therefore had Tsunade strictly told them that this battle set-up was not one they could afford to stray from.

Tsunade had demanded that Sakura would take no place in the fighting but was going to head over to Naruto as soon as an opportunity would allow it. Sakura was essential in this battle whit Jiraya's condition being critical and Naruto's probably also would.

When they all had received their orders they headed out. Jiraya stayed until last. "I promise you, we won't return empty handed" He said putting a hand on her shoulder squeezing it. "That's not what I'm worried about… I'm afraid whetherwhat you come home whit will still be the naruto we knew. Or if he will even be ali-" She was cut off by Jiraya. "He is strong. They won't be able to break him and he will definitely not allow himself to be killed. Have faith in him."

END FLASHBACK.

Jiraya's last word before he departed was still ringing in Tsunade's ears where she lay in the Hospital.  
"I really hope you are right Jiraya…" she whispered to herself.

* * *

Itachi and Kisame stood in front of a gigantic rock hidden behind trees and bushes. Kisame shook Nartuo off his shoulder and he fell roughly to the forest floor by their feet. "hm, I heard he was though, that bastard didn't even wake up once during our trip" Kisame chuckled. "I presume you heard he was stupid as well?" Kisame looked at his partner questionably before giving a small nod. "Well, at least one of your sources was right. Naruto-kun woke up several times during our trip but forced himself asleep again. He knew that in this weakened state he would not be able to fight us. He saved his energy so we wouldn't be able to break him as easy."

Kisame blinked. "oh, really. I never thought he would wake up so soon after suffering under your genjustu for so long even whit the Kyuubi's chakra healing him."  
"That's why I said that one of your sources was right, he is though..."  
"That will only make thing so much more fun for us…" Kisame said smirking evilly  
they made several hand signs and the boulder rose from the forest floor allowing the two Akatsuki members enter whit naruto being dragged behind them by Kisame.

* * *

A read haired shinobi was watching as two Akatsuki members walked in to their hideout whit a unconscious blond boy making drag traces behind them, he was merely meters away and was waiting for the perfect opportunity to enter the cave. The stone that was soon going to block the entrance again was slowly lowering itself down when it was one half meter from hitting the ground the shinobi took his chance and rolled under it, entering the cave whit incredible speed. He had waited for them to go as far into their hideout as possible so he could go in undetected.

* * *

Naruto was barely conscious, when he saw that the forest setting he had seen glimpses of during the past day was gone and replaced by a damp stone corridor he decided it would be wisest to stay awake. He could also make out by his blurry vision that Kisame had left their side, it was only him and Itachi. Somehow this really scared him more than when it was both men. He didn't even want to imagine what Itachi would do when they were alone. Itachi seemed to notice the blonds struggle to stay awake.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun. Finally decided to stay whit us this time I see." He said as unemotional as ever. He didn't get a response. Even though the blond ninja on his shoulder really wanted to scream back at him to go to hell he couldn't. He couldn't find the strength in him to make anymore sounds than mere pained moans. Though he didn't let them out, he wouldn't show him how weak he was. Although he probably already knew, it was he who had inflicted the pain after all.

"so… where are you taking me?"  
Itachi didn't answer instead he stopped in front of a huge stone door. "We're here."  
He opened the door and revealed a big room whit walls made of stone as well as the ceiling and every other part of the room. It looked much like a cave. "There…" Itachi pointed, I followed the direction it pointed and found a stone table whit metal shackles attached to it. "…is where you will spend the remaining time before your death."

* * *

Authors Notes. Well that was a short, crappy and irrelevant chapter, don't you think? Well. I'm sick again and won't be getting out much and I have sports break so I can probably have another chapter up by tomorrow. If I'm bored enough. You see, it's not just you whom think this story is getting really wordy and that it doesn't seem to have any plot behind it at all. X)

For you who haven't seen the small plot I'm trying to come to, and probably eventually will is that Naruto is going to save this Saeko guy from revenge like he couldn't do whit Sauske and so on blablabla… al that friendship crap you know (:

Review? :D

Disclaimer: I do Not Own The series Naruto

PS!! i _problably_ won't continue this story if i don't get atleast one review on this chapter. so like please? :P


End file.
